


Скрыться от отца

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Implied Slash, M/M, Some Humor, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Скрыться от Дракулы было нечто сродни подвигу. Почти невозможно. Невероятно трудно. Чертовски изобретательно.В конце концов у Джонатана кончилось терпение.— Фрэнки, ты должен нам помочь! — взмолился он однажды.
Relationships: Dracula/Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania), Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 5





	Скрыться от отца

Скрыться от Дракулы было нечто сродни подвигу. Почти невозможно. Невероятно трудно. Чертовски изобретательно.  
Чего только Джонатан и Мэйвис не делали! И из замка уходили, и в лесу прятались, и специальный круг из чеснока делали (у графа была на него аллергия)… И с помощью Рафаэлло чёрт знает куда улетали… И при поддержке Влада в горы убегали… И в деревне людской номер снимали…  
Да вот только всё было напрасно. Дракула с упорством бульдога отыскивал беглецов, хорошо прятался и портил им всю малину.  
Вся эта галиматья напоминала сюжет какого-то КВН:  
— Ну я не могу при нём!  
— А без меня никак!  
В конце концов у Джонатана кончилось терпение.  
— Фрэнки, ты должен нам помочь! — взмолился он однажды.  
Синий монстр участливо кивал, выслушивая историю парня. Он понимал, какого двум молодожёнам при таком деятельном свидетеле. Фрэнк прекрасно знал Дракулу и был уверен, что тот упёрт как бульдозер — молодых остаётся лишь пожалеть.  
— Конечно, я помогу. О чём разговор? — успокоил он Джонатана.  
Рыжий человек с нескрываемой радостью глянул на него и признательно выдохнул:  
— Спасибо!

***

— Эй, Фрэнк! Ты чего? — недоумевал Дракула, прижатый другом к кровати.  
Едва кончился ужин, Мэйвис и Джонатан скрылись в тумане, при поддержке Гриффина, «случайно» упавшего на графа и устроившего небольшую потасовку. Невидимка был ни жив ни мёртв от страха, но чего не сделаешь ради общего блага!  
Когда всё уладилось, вампир обнаружил пропажу молодых. Волнуясь, он вскочил на ноги. Но не успел Дракула и шагу сделать, как Франкенштейн схватил его, перекинул через плечо и, не давая обратиться, утащил в свою комнату. Здесь монстр пришпилил друга к простыне и уставился на него как-то задумчиво и плотоядно.  
— Ты чего это делаешь? — совсем тихо поинтересовался у него Дракула.  
Вместо ответа Фрэнк схватился за плащ вампира и, придерживая того одной рукой, принялся раздевать.  
— ?! Ты охренел?!  
Вампир попытался капитулировать, но кто ж ему даст! Франкенштейн собирался занять друга кое-чем интересным - у куда интересней слежки за Джонатаном и Мэйвис.

***

Спустя пару часов.  
Дракула спал, умиротворённый и обласканный.  
А Джонатан и его подруга наконец смогли отдохнуть от назойливого родственника и начать вносить свою лепту по продолжению рода.


End file.
